Gisele Shaw
| image = Azteca(WOW).png | names = Gisele Shaw Azteca (WOW) Reyna Reyes | height = 5 ft 7 in (1.70 m) | weight = 130 lbs (59 kg) | birth_date = October 30 | birth_place = Toledo City, Cebu, Philippines | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Storm Wrestling Academy | debut = January 2015 | retired = }} Gisele Mayordo is a Filipino professional wrestler of Chinese, and Spanish descent. She trained at the Storm Wrestling Academy, under the tutelage of Lance Storm. After debuting in January of 2015, just months into her career, Mayordo received an invitation to the WWE Performance Center for a tryout. She currently wrestles on the independent circuit under the ring names Gisele Shaw and for Women Of Wrestling as Reyna Reyes Professional wrestling career Early career Shaw debuted during January 2015. She wrestled extensively in Canada in promotions including High Impact Wrestling, Border City Wrestling, Destiny World Wrestling, Real Canadian Wrestling, All-Star Wrestling, Prairie Wrestling Alliance and others. She won her first title while in Pro Wrestling Eclipse, where she captured the PWE Flame Championship on February 10, 2018 at PWE February Frenzy, defeating Stacy Thibault. She lost the title nine months later at PWE November Bash in a three-way match against Beautiful Beaa and Jewells Malone. She went on to win her second title in Crossfire Wrestling, where she won the CW Women's Championship in a triple-threat match against Beautiful Beaa and Jody Threat. Women Of Wrestling (2019) In 2019, under the ring name Azteca, she debuted on October 11. On that occasion she competed in a series of matches including singles matches against Kobra Moon, Jessie Jones, Holidead and The Beast. She later teamed with Princess Aussie in a tag match against Holidead & Voodoo Doll. Impact Wrestling (2019) On March 3, 2019 Shaw represented Canada's Border City Wrestling in the co-produced pay-per-view event One Night Only: March Breakdown, losing to Impact Wrestling Knockout Madison Rayne. Five months later, Shaw represented Destiny World Wrestling on August 25 at One Night Only: Bad Intentions, competing for the Impact Knockouts Championship held by Tessa Blanchard. Two months later, Shaw represented Border City Wrestling during the co-produced event One Night Only: BCW 25th Anniversary, where she lost a singles match against Impact Knockout Kiera Hogan. In wrestling *'Finishers and signature moves' :*Chick Kick :*Eat Defeat Championships and accomplishments *'Crossfire Wrestling' **CW Women's Championship (1 time; current) *'Pro Wrestling Eclipse' **PWE Flame Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #91 in the 2018 PWI Top 100 Females **PWI ranked her #92 in the 2019 PWI Top 100 Females External links * Profile * Facebook * Twitter * Profile Category:2015 debuts Category:Female wrestlers Category:Filipino wrestlers Category:All-Star Wrestling alumni Category:Canadian Wrestling’s Elite current roster Category:High Impact Wrestling alumni Category:Prairie Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Real Canadian Wrestling alumni Category:All-Star Wrestling (Canada) alumni Category:Premier Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Women of Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestle Gate Pro alumni Category:Crossfire Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Eclipse alumni